What I Must Do
by zerOtodona
Summary: I dont own characters. This is way old... but it's what happened in my opinion when Sonic was out of history, before Sally and Shadow married.


What I Must Do

It seemed that the world was covered in hell fire as Princess Sally stood looking out at the once beautiful landscape. Hope was gone, along with the peace that once filled the land of Acorn. With the second war finally over and Doctor Eggman dead or soon to be, all that was left was a hand full of ruins from the Castle of Acorn. The death of the old King, his wife , and son, left the lonely princess as the sole heir to the thrown of Acorn. Sally felt not only lost, but confused at what to do now. Sonic was… gone. He just vanished for some reason or another leaving her to call upon the one person with the strength to defend her people. Shadow the Hedgehog, the ultimate life form… But this had gotten out of hand and now, shadow had one goal in mind and that was to take over the free world and shape it into his ideal image.

"Dear goddess, what have I done?" Sally questioned to herself coldly.

"Princess, we need to leave," Heresy the Cat ordered as she grabbed Sally's wrist. "We need to get you to safety. John! The ship!"

"This way, loves," the skunk called. The spies pulled Sally into the air ship and took off. "We need to get to the bunker before that psychotic hedgehog kills us all."

"But the people who are left-," Sally started.

"Are already dead by now, your highness," he finish softly.

"What was I thinking?" the squirrel whispered, putting her head in between her knees as she sat down. "We could have done this with out him, with out Shadow."

"You did what you thought right at the time, princess," Heresy tried to comfort. "You've always lead us in the right direction before. It's not your fault."

"Yes, it is," she hissed. "I screwed up and misjudged our help. What a stupid mistake!" She looked over to the two spies, then asked, "How long would it take to evacuate all of the Mobians left in this area?"

"Near two or more hours," St. John answered.

"Call ahead to one of the royal ships and send your men into rescue those who are left."

"But-"

"I ordered it to be done, solider," she hissed. "It's now the job of the military to save the people."

"Yes, ma'am," he nodded as he gabbed for his radio and called in the order.

Sally rested in her new chambers in the under hide out for not only the Mobians, but also what was left of the Dark Egg Legion. It seemed that no one was safe from the black and red terror above ground. It was later decided by all of the people that Sally was to hailed as queen and take over as ruler. Still the worried young woman felt a tug in her stomach. Where was Sonic?

"Princess Sally," Julie- Su called from the outer hallway. "It's time."

"Don't make it sound like it's my death sentence," she pleaded going to the door in her orange dress. "You know I do not like this any more than you would wearing a dress."

"I'm sorry," the pink and purple echidna sighed as the door opened. "With Knuckles gone to protect the Master Emerald, I'm unease."

"Aren't we all?" Sally muttered patting her shoulder. "Don't worry, he'll be fine."

"Yeah, I know he will," she nodded with a friendly smile.

They head to the chambers deep with in the base that could hold all of the Mobians there. As Sally took the stage and stood in front of the sad and disgruntle faces of the people who were both free and foe, she addressed them with a soft smile, "People of Mobius and I mean everyone, as you all know, our world is slowly being taking over by Shadow the Hedgehog. Yes, I know that this is my fault that this new dictator as taken not only our homes, but loved ones. Today, no tonight, I come before you as Princess Sally Acorn, but will leave you as Queen Sally Acorn. Together, we will work to put a stop the Shadow's dark presence and then rebuild what was lost and perhaps by then, all of us shall come to terms with peace. To the future!"

"'To the future'!" all of the audience shouted with hope as the crowning process started.

"Queen Sally!" Bunny Rabbot yelled as bombs went off in the background. "The front line has been crushed. There are none dead, I think he has started to toy with us."

"Damn," the queen cursed under her breath, then ordered, "Fine! I'm going out to stop this none sense once and for all." It had been almost a year and Shadow had conquered all but this one area.

"I'm coming with you!"

"Bunny, go collect the injured along with the others," Sally demanded as she took a hold of a gun. "You know as well as I do that I can held myself."

"F- Fine, sugar," the cyber rabbit sighed with a huff. "Just be careful, all right?" With that said and done, the young woman flew off to help her friends.

Sally had to emit, being on the front line was great, then again all, she was doing was driving to the location of the tyrant. The smell of dust tickled her nose as the black sky rained down heavy droplets down onto the jeep. She saw he sitting in the rain, just starring up at the clouds. The jeep made a loud noise as it came to a stop beside the misguided creature.

"Shadow the Hedgehog, as Queen of the Free People, I ordered you to stop your attack and let us live in peace," Sally breathed as a few drops touched her face.

"Most have come to terms under my rule, Queen Sally," Shadow said as he looked at her lazily. "You have lost, why not emit defeat?"

"You are mistreating them," she growled. "You use fear and punishment instead of love and trail. I can not allow this to continue you any further."

"Are _you_ challenging me?" the hedgehog asked with a smirk.

"No, I'm asking for an in between," she frowned coldly to him.

"And what would that be?"

"I do not know myself," she confessed. "What do you suggest, Shadow?"

"You leave me alone," he replied.

"I told you," Sally said getting out of the jeep, "I can not allow this." She took a stance in front of him and crossed her arms. "What… What if I married you?"

"Marriage?" Shadow questioned in thought.

"These people need stability and you could create a fair rule in your image," she stated, hating herself just for thinking of such an idea. "No love, it will be just political, but promise me you will have a more lenient hand to my people."

"I will think about your offer, Queen Sally," he said in a deep voice. "Being called a dictator is unsettling to me. Maria would not approve."

"She wouldn't approve of this too," she mumbled softly. The air became colder as he slightly glared at her. "I'm sorry," Sally sighed leaning against the jeep. "Times are stressful right now without Sonic being here. There is no hope anymore, no hero to look to for in the light."

"You have three days to leave, Sally," Shadow stated informally. "If you do not leave, then I will kill you."

"Shadow," the queen said getting back into the jeep, "just think about it, please."

It was the last day and Shadow was so far making good to his threat. Life was leaving some of the Mobians bodies, but he had yet to reach the queen. It seemed from what Nicole had told, he was only killing those who got in his way as he headed for her chambers. Shadow had but in one year conquered all of Mobius and now he was coming to finish the job. She jumped as the door burst opened and the ebony hedgehog stopped to face her.

Bravely, she waited for him to strike her down or to ripe out her heart, but what he did surprised her. "I ask for your hand, my queen," Shadow said as he kneeled down in front of her. "You are right, these impudent people need a king and that is me. So I ask… for your hand in marriage." As his last word left his tan lips, the ultimate life form placed them on top of her brown furry hand.

"Then I shall marry you, Shadow the Hedgehog," Sally quietly responded, wishing that this was the blue blur that she still loved.


End file.
